Conventional direct injection solenoid fuel injectors have anti-bounce mechanisms to limit bouncing of the armature and thus inadvertent opening of the injector. However, these conventional mechanisms cause closing of the injector to be generally slow or the magnetic force generated is not high enough for new, higher pressure applications. Another disadvantage of prior techniques is the configuration of the components for manufacturing. These conventional direct injectors are not configured in a modular manner and thus, cannot be built and tested in modular stages. This results in scrap during manufacturing and thus increases cost.
Thus, there is a need to provide a modular, anti-bounce, solenoid direct fuel injector that provides an increased speed of opening and can be calibrated and tested on a sub-assembly basis.